Zacri the Monad
Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | 6-A | 4-C | Low 2-C | High 2-A | High 1-B | 0+ | ∞+x... would be an insult to "power"'' ''(if it can logically still be called such)' of this unthinkable magnitude' Name: Zacri, The Monad, The First, That Guy Who Does Stuff, The Broken Thing That's Already Fixed, "That One Sexy Mo*%&$f*$@er I Saw In The Cafe At the Edge of the Omniverse" Origin: Imagination Land... 's origin is "him" (again, in quotations), as he is everything and at once nothing Gender: Male (physically), though in reality is beyond the concept of such things as gender Age: '''20 (physically) '''Classification: Human, Nephilim, Stupidly OP version of Z, Godmode Incarnate, Metaphysical Abstract Beyond Abstracts, Part-Time Watcher of DeviantArt, What ThePerpetual Does When He Has Too Much Time On His Hands Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, durability, endurance, intellect, thought processing, game playing, fighting skill, looks, sex life, badassery, 4th wall awareness, sense of humor, and basically everything else to be honest, Shapeshifting, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation, Omnitangibility, Reality Warping, Omnicognition, Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Lightning, Ice, Light, Darkness, Space, Time, Void, Gravity, Nature, Plant, Good, Evil, Order, Chaos, God, Mankind, Matter, Soul, Energy, Magic, Ki, Psionic, Concept, Abstract, Casuality, Quantum, Dimension, Toonforce, Fate, Higher-Planar, Atomic, Sub-Atomic, Past, Present, Future, State-of-Being, Joke, Meme, Potence, Plot, Parody, Hax, You, Me, Life-The-Universe-And-Everything, and Bacon generation, manipulation, destruction, projection, and lulzification, is immune to memes, hax, and anything else I happen to dislike enough at any given point and time, Expert at Everything, meta-destruction, Unquestionable Absolute Omnipotence, Omnipresence, and Omniscience, has great taste in music, did I mention Badassery Embodiment yet?, can write stuff, has the ability to b^*chslap creepypastas at will (thank you, aforementioned omnipresence), l337 noskope skills, great quality and you can't argue otherwise, determination, overrides other trolly abilities because screw that nonsense, unbannable, one immunity, two immunity, red immunity, blue immunity, I snuck in a Dr. Seuss reference immunity, diplomatic immunity, plot immunity, wall immunity, immunity to diplomatic immunity, immunity to your immunity, can't be ignored either, can't be sealed, knows how to believe in the heart of the cards, never loses his abilities, never loses his way, does the impossible, has the ability to casually wave off complaints about being a Gary Stu as if they did not exist (And they don't anymore, 'cuz I said so) Attack Potency: Large Town Level+ (Couldn't lose to Nuclear Man if he tried, casually imagines up stuff of this caliber while playing tabletop RPGs with friends)'' | '''Continent Level+ '(Accidentally cracked Asia apart by stepping on the wrong spot of a DDR mat on the opposite side of the planet when he was younger) | Star Level+ '(Casually wiped the floor with Soren and Captain Square in Smash Bros. simultaneously once he applied anything even resembling effort) '| Universe Level+ '(Defeated many foes of this magnitude) '| High Multiverse Level+ '(After getting irritated with Chara and Asriel screwing with his Undertale save through breaking the 4th wall, adventured through the whole game, beat them up himself, and created his own happy ending) '| High Hyperverse Level '(Transcended the concept of infinity through sheer willpower and determination) '| True Infinity+ (When a true omnipotent threatened everything he cared about, summoned forth the whole of his power to enforce the ideas of "life" and "mortality" onto it in defiance of anything resembling logic, then proceeded to beat it within an inch of its life) | Beyond All Things And All Parodies Of All The Things+x to the Kek Why Are You Still Reading This?th+ power+ '(Sees the invisible, does the impossible, rows to fight the power, deletes memes all teh times, was Saitamnipotence's blacksmith, and other such silly and fun stuff) 'Speed: Relativistic (Ran circles around Senator Memestrong, who was one hundred times as fast and strong as the real thing) | FTL '''(Outran the light to get more sleep in a Paul Bunyan parody) | FTL with '''MFTL reactions and combat speed (Can react to Ocarina of Time Link's arrows, which like, totally fly to the sun and back in 5 seconds, legit ;) ) | MFTL+ '(Several quintillions of times lightspeed, runs circles around Disgaea god tiers for funsies) '| Immeasurable | Irrelevant | Omnipresent+ | I laugh at your pathetic speed entry. Mwahahaha. ;) Lifting Strength: Class T (Put Senator Memestrong to shame in an arm-wrestling contest) | Class T | Class Z+ '(Played volleyball with the Moon, ''on the moon... don't ask how) '| Galactic '(I was too lazy to bother explaining when this happened, it did happen tho) | Immeasurable (Determination>all burdens) '| Immeasurable | True Infinity+ | "∞+"+ ('Why does this category matter again?+++) '''Striking Strength: Class TJ | Class YJ | Class XGJ+ | Universal | Multiversal+ | Hyperversal | True Infinity+ | Giga-Joke-Character-Breaaakaahhr!! Durability: Large Town Level+ | Continent Level+ | Star Level+ | Universe Level+ | High Multiverse Level+ | High Hyperverse Level | True Infinity+ | Jeesh, spamming "High" and "+" a lot sure does get tiring :/'' ''(Yes, in all instances durability and AP scale) Stamina: Superhuman+ | Superhuman+ | Nigh-Infinite | Infinite...ly Perpetual (see, it's a joke bc that's mah name)' | Beyond Immeasurably Infinitely Perpetual+ | Higher | Higher Than That | Look, stop. Just... stop trying to tire me out, it's embarrasing. 'kay? 'Kay.' Range: Varies from Melee range to great distances away '(just ask me, fam, I'll tell you if this is ever really ''that important) Standard Equipment Literally everything is his property, even Gilgameme the Owner of Everything, but he favors a few select pieces of equipment in combat. They are as follows: '''Blades Sir Sword: Called the Sir Sword not because it's a Sir itself, but because it is the sword of respectable gentlemen. Remy: Remy, however, is intelligent. Likes cutting things, doesn't much care for being tickled. Ddraig Gwaeg: The Blood Dragon Sword, can control all blood of everything ever. Rosebloom: A blade with a rose blossom at its hilt, Rosebloom can control an infinite number of flowers and rose petals and can dissolve into a similarly infinite number of glowing razor-sharp energy petals. Gunsword: A sword that's also a gun. Because that's cool. Core of the Mountain: Channels lava. Causes things it hits to melt apart. Daybreak: Supah shiny light, just like the sun. Crimson Moon: A high-frequency red ninja sword that can cut through literally anything. Scarlet Tears: Twin matching high-frequency kunai, useful for epic knife fights, throwing at dartboards, throwing at annoying waiters, or for picking one's teeth. Can also cut through literally anything. Key to Divinity: Holds the power to be a god, power over light, darkness, shadows, and all of that sort of thing. Scholar's Edge: For looking super sharp. Drillblade: Pierces the heavens, all defenses ever, and troll shields. Motorcycle Blade: Not only does it have a motorcycle engine in it, this two-handed blade can transform into a motorcycle itself. Nifty, huh? Leviathan: A gigantic sword made of semisolid hybridized elemental water energy and phlebotanium. Laser Katana: A katana that's also a lightsaber. Useful for slaying irritatingly persistent assassins, as well as for showing off to otakus. Guiding Light: A shining holy katana forged long ago, in a distant land. It's mere presence kills evil. Darksaber: A blade made of radiant darkness. So strong, it breaks oxymorons apart. Okean Eirinis: Part of a set of three, this sword has c00l ice powerz. Patoún Flóga: Part of a set of three, this sword has supah hot fiyah powerz. Thanátou Angeli: Part of a set of three, this sword has 1337 dancing powerz and instant-killz. Cleddyf Wall'gf: Randomized effects. Basically, someone done turned the Wabbajack into a sword and gave it a generous dose of steroids. Granted, this entire profile's already on steroids most likely, but oh well. Spears Heliwir: A celtic spear from times long past. Doesn't miss. Heatwave: A naginata with BOOM BOOM FIRE POWER. Noble Defender: Nothing gets past it. It's the ultimate defender!! Virtue: A green guan dao, for uniting kingdoms through sheer virtue. Frozen Rain: Not to be confused with chocolate rain, under which some stay dry, and others feel pain. Here, everyone (at least, every enemy) feels pain. Truth: Shows the way to the meaning of truth. Pheonix: Wields the Pheonixpotence. Raven: Dark spears for dark times. Damn, am I already running out of jokes? Bloodshed: It's causing of enemies to explode into bloody chunks and dealing of 5% more damage is not the only thing I know for real. Guns Anghen Tân: Anghen Iâ: Action Star: Angel's Caress: Nasty Demon: Feather Duster: MegaBlaster Assault Rifle of Uber Shootouts: Dead Shooter 360 Noskope: Coward Killing Time: Dispater Pneumatic Wave Cannon: Staves Eclipse: Fortuna: Dryadsbreath: Axes Merciless: Vigilance: Solemnity: Bludgeons Verdict: Tyrant: Extraordinarily Ordinary Flail: Gentleman's Cane: Bows Nightshade: Roaring Chimera: Scythes Platinum Inferno: Lament: Shields Yesteria: Gaia: Malsheem: Handwear Black Zipper Gloves: Gauntlets of Beating The Sh%& Outta Fools: Other All-Grimoire: More things I haven't added yet Also wears his glorious blue headband and sash, and carries around sunglasses in case sunglasses are needed. Intelligence: Lazy Genius | Lazy Genius+ | Lazy Genius++ | Lazy Genius+++ | You can tell that "Lazy" is true bc I just kept adding +s like the lazy bum I am and that "Genius" is true because you're laughing at it | Omniscence | Beyond Perpetually Omnisciently Perpetual+ to the googleplexplexplexplex '(pretend I copypasted a lot)'th power... ... ...+ :P | As the one, true owner and creator of the Zacriscience, knows everything ever, even the things he didn't before and things I don't know he knows Weaknesses: '...weaknesses? ' HAH!! HAAAAHAHAHAHAHHHH!!! I laugh at you silly weaknesses section. (Real talk, if I did have any? seriously don't btw. They'd be A: Usually can't be bothered to put too much effort into things, and B: Edit conflicts. ...edit conflicts make me want to murder something with a rusty spork IRL. D:< ) Feats:'' '' Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ki Techniques: Zacri can replicate the ki techniques used by any other character in any series. This extends to other namings of life force or similarly analogous forces, such as chakra, aura, haki, nen, spiritual pressure, etc. Magic: Zacri can channel and control raw magic, and knows every spell in existence, not in existence, or anywhere in between. Copy Generation: Can generate a copy of any item from any existing series, just because. Absorption: Can absorb all incoming attacks, including opposing wank, Potences, memes, soloing powers, etc. into his semblance. Detection: Can sense everything's vibrations, even if they are not touching the ground, can see the invisible, shuts down stealth characters hardcore. Key: Super Laid-Back | Laid-Back '''| Mildly Competitive | Competitive | Determination: Irked | Determination: Serious | Infuriated | FUULLLL POOWWAAAHH!!' '''Note: '''A work in progress. '''Themes:' While technically everything is his theme, some of the main ones are as follows: (Note: are subject to being renamed at some point or another) Serene: Sarabande of Healing, Cosmic Cove Galaxy, Space Junk Road, Hyrule Field Just Chillin' Out: B-A-R, Rockin' Out: Adventure: Combat (Laid-Back): Give Me A Break, Cutting Edge of Notion, Blinded By Light Violin, Time To Fight! Combat (Serious): One of a Kind, Mundus Theme, Final Destination, Battle Against a True Hero Orchestral, Glorious Fights We Call Life, We Are Finally Cowboys, Awakening the Chaos Truly Powerful Foe/Dramatic and Intense Battle: Ganon Theme, Gohan's Anger, Coils of Light (English or Japanese versions both work), I'll Face Myself/It Has To Be This Way Mix Finishiiiing Blooowww!: The Meaning of Truth, Sorairo Days, Uncontrollable Ending: Ascension, Other: Aurora's Theme Gallery .. . . . Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Swordsmen Category:Spear Users Category:Staff Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Brawlers Category:Archers Category:Marksmen Category:Magic Users Category:Ki Users Category:Good Characters Category:Demons Category:Angels Category:Proteans Category:Inevitables Category:Original Character Category:Hax Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Water Users Category:Wind Users Category:Earth Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Shield Users Category:Void Users Category:Vegetation Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Abstracts Category:Hybrids Category:Scythe Users Category:Scientists Category:Axe Users Category:Mace Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Soul Users Category:Genderless/Other Gender Category:Powerful Category:Zacripotence Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 0 Category:Impossible to define Tier Category:Tier ∞ Category:Blood Users